Memories of a Flower
by Sennie
Summary: Three small oneshots, each one of them a memory of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke from when they're five years old.
1. Narutos Memory

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue!

Memories of a Flower:

_**Naruto's Memory!**_

A five year old Uzumaki Naruto sighed sadly as he sat down by the swings in one park. The sun had left the sky just a few minutes ago, leaving a beautiful orange-pink light on the blue sky. A warm soft breeze swept over the ground, making the green grass look like it was dancing. But Naruto didn't notice anything of this. The only thing he noticed was that he was all alone. He sighed again and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped is arms around his legs.

"Are you sad?"

Naruto looked up, and was greeted with a pair of multi-coloured eyes that held a worried look inside of them. At the question, he nodded slowly. The girl before him pulled a strand of her dark-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I'm alone."

"I'm here, so it's impossible for you to be alone."

Naruto blinked, and in the next second the girl sat down beside him. She smiled at him.

"I'll stay with you until morning, okay?"

Naruto nodded, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He didn't know who the girl was, or where she came from. But he was happy she was there.

"Hey, blondie, what's your name?"

The sudden question made Naruto jump a little, but he soon smiled again.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Cute name. My name is Hana."

Naruto didn't ask about her family name. Maybe it was a complicated name that she didn't remember? He yawned and fell backwards on his back, eyes closed. These warm summer nights were perfect to sleep outside. Not that he had any other choice, since he didn't have a home of his own, but it was nice anyway.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun, we will se each other again. In your dreams."

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he fell asleep. When he woke up next morning, Hana were gone. Beside him, on the ground, was a small white rose.

The next day, Naruto met a nice teacher named Umino Iruka!


	2. Sakuras Memory

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue!

Memories of a Flower:

_**Sakura's Memory!**_

A five year old Haruno Sakura sat down with her back against a small tree, hugging her knees close to her chest. It was a cloudy day in the middle of the spring, and beautiful flowers grew everywhere. But Sakura didn't care about the flowers around her. She had just escaped from a group of kids that had, yet again, picked on her because of her big forehead. A silent sob escaped her, and she hugged her legs more tightly.

"Are you sad?"

Sakura looked up, and the first she noticed as she did so was the short dark blue spiky hair. At the question, she nodded slowly.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because they're picking on me."

"What for?"

Sakura looked confused. Didn't the girl notice her big forehead?

"Because of my big forehead."

"That's because they're stupid, and doesn't know that a big forehead means that the person is really smart."

The blue haired girl grinned and sat down beside Sakura. The pink haired girl smiled faintly, and slowly released her tight grip on her legs.

"Hey, pinky, what's your name?"

Sakura jumped when the girls' voice suddenly was heard through the silence, but answered quickly.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Cute name. My name is Hana."

Sakura didn't question the girl about her family name. Some people had their secrets, and Sakura wasn't the one to force people into telling her things.

"Your name is better than mine, Sakura-chan. Mine is just "flower", but yours is the name of one of the spring's greatest flowers."

Sakura looked Hana, a protest forming on her lips, but the words just turned into a bright smile and she nodded. Suddenly, just when Sakura blinked, Hana disappeared. On the ground beside Sakura, laid a group of big pink cherry blossoms.

The next day, Sakura met and befriended a girl named Yamanaka Ino!


	3. Sasukes Memory

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue!

Memories of a Flower:

_**Sasuke's Memory!**_

A five year old Uchiha Sasuke walked down one of the streets in the Uchiha-part of konoha. It was in the end of the autumn, and the air was cold. But Sasuke didn't care. His brother had, yet again, said 'No' when Sasuke asked him to train with him, and had leaved Sasuke alone with a bruise on his forehead that was now slowly disappearing. He walked with his hands in his pockets, hand his eyes on the ground.

"Are you sad?"

Sasuke stopped and looked up. Standing just a few feet away from him was a girl. She looked like she was about his age, with pale skin, short blue spiky hair and eyes that looked like they held all the colours in the world. At the question, Sasuke snorted.

"No."

"Oh, but you looked like you were sad."

"I'm not sad, you silly girl."

"Name's Hana, not "silly girl", stupid boy."

Sasuke didn't ask about her family name. She was in the middle of the Uchiha-grounds, and since almost no one from the "outside" came here, Sasuke thought that she were an Uchiha too.

"My name is Sasuke."

Hana smirked and leaned her back against the house wall behind her. Sasuke mimicked her movements on the opposite wall.

"So... if you weren't sad, why were you doing that face as if someone just hit you?"

Was this girl stupid or something? The bruise was still there, on the middle of his forehead, for everyone to see.

"Because someone did. My brother did."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to train with me."

The girls smirk disappeared, and was replaced with a small smile.

"You sure? Maybe he had too much to do today? I bet he can train with you tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted.

"I doubt that."

"You can never know how people can change their minds. Ask him tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke sighed. This girl was getting a bit irritating.

"Yeah, sure."

Hana grinned and then looked up at the sky, and suddenly gasped as if she saw something unusual up there. Sasuke looked up to, but saw nothing but a few white clouds. When he lowered his gaze to look at Hana again, she was gone. On the ground where she had been, a yellow solidago laid.

The next day, Sasuke actually got to train a few hours with his brother Uchiha Itachi!


End file.
